The present invention relates to contact lens fabrication. In particular, the invention relates to an automated method and system for providing customized cosmetic contact lenses to users.
Colored cosmetic contact lenses blend, enhance, or mask the colored portion of the wearer""s iris to change the visible color of the eye. Such lenses have become widely accepted fashion accessories, and are even worn by users who do not require prescription correction of their vision. In fact, such lenses may be used to add detail to clothing outfits and other fashions such as Halloween costumes.
Contact lenses recently have been manufactured with improved pattern and color integration that greatly enhances the realism of the resulting colored iris. For example, subtle color differences may be implemented in multiple, superimposed pattern layers on the lens. This gives the iris the illusion of depth of color and improved integration with the wearer""s natural eye colors.
While improved technology has resulted in more realistic colors in lenses, there has been an increased demand for a wider variety of colored contact lenses to more accurately reflect the mood, personality or individual tastes of the wearer. This is reflected in the increased popularity of xe2x80x9cTattooxe2x80x9d styled lenses that include printed images on the iris portion. For example, some tattoo lenses have included an inscription such as the text xe2x80x9c2000xe2x80x9d annularly printed on the iris portion of a lens. Other such lenses have included even opaque iris portions that mask out a portion of the iris so that the pupil of the eye appears to have a vertical ellipsoid shape to suggest the iris of a cat.
Thus, users of prescription contact lensesxe2x80x94or colored-lens wearers who desire more unique and tailored fashion accessoriesxe2x80x94would benefit from the ability to easily customize cosmetic or corrective contact lenses to suit the individual""s tastes. Furthermore, the ability to customize contact lenses may provide a wider market for potential colored contact lens wearers who are unsatisfied with the color options presently available.
Typically, a contact lens must fit the size and shape of the user""s eye precisely in order for the lens to be safe to wear. Because of this, contact lenses are typically manufactured in a wide array of sizes and corrective prescriptions to accommodate a majority of wearers. For example, the main parameters for selecting a contact lens for a user includes the lens diameter, the base curve of the lens and the corrective prescription. The corrective prescription can include other parameters, such as the amount of corrective magnification to compensate for myopic or hyperopic vision, the degree of correction needed for astigmatism, the presence or absence of bifocal or trifocal areas, or vision-correcting tinting. Other options, as mentioned above, include iris colorization patterns or other forms of tinting for cosmetic use or convenience in handling. Consequently, the large number of permutations and combinations of these features requires a lens-care practitioner to keep a large inventory of lenses on hand. The least-used lens permutation combinations are likely to remain unused within this inventory.
Similarly, while a wide range of cosmetic color and pattern combinations are available in pre-made packages of contact lenses, the colors and patterns may not be ideally suited for a particular wearer. For example, the skin color, hair color, and iris color of a particular user may appear most cosmetically appealing when accentuated by colored contact lenses having a particular color shade. While multiple shades of colors are available in pre-made stock lenses, the user may be required to settle for a close match of the desired shade instead of an ideal shade if the ideal shade lies somewhere between available successive shade gradients. Moreover, corrective prescriptions such as corrective magnification are available only in stepped increments. For example, magnification is usually available in increments of + or xe2x88x920.25 diopter. A patient requiring correction of xe2x88x922.35 diopter would need to choose between the inexact correction of either a xe2x88x922.25 and xe2x88x922.50 diopter lens.
While the advent of the Internet and its many implemented software routines have greatly increased consumers"" ability to purchase lenses from a wider variety of manufacturers, lens wearers"" choices are still restricted by the limitations of pre-manufactured lenses.
The method and system of the present invention allows users to efficiently order uniquely made customized contact lenses. The method and to system may be completely or partially automated, or implemented on a web server and client environment on the Internet.
The invention preferably utilizes customized template images showing the shape, color and surrounding features of a user""s actual eye so that the user""s selected lens parameters may be reviewed accurately before an order is placed. The template eye images are preferably obtained by photographic means or by scanning the patient""s eyes. Furthermore, required parameters, such as corrective prescription, lens diameter and base curve of the lens may be obtained automatically from a confidential database or through communications with an approved optometrist or eye care provider. These parameters may be incorporated into the template.
The user""s selected lens parameters include an available palette of iris patterns for use in overlapping, layered arrangements. Other parameters include a wide array of colors for use with or without the patterns. The user may also preferably incorporate computer images or other image information into a customized lens iris area. The user may preview how the lens will look on the wearer""s eye after each selection compare all selections at one time, or compare the natural eye colors and construct an arrangement that suits the wearer""s reeds, both cosmetically and medically.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method of configuring a customized contact lens for a user is provided. The method includes the steps of displaying a template eye image to assist the user in visualizing selected options for a customized contact lens and displaying a plurality of contact lens selection options to the user. The information includes a plurality of selectable lens colors and lens design patterns. The method also includes the step of sending an ordering request to order a contact lens. In another embodiment, the lens may incorporate lens colors and lens design patterns selected by the user, and the method further may include the steps of receiving the ordering request and manufacturing a contact lens incorporating the selected lens colors and lens design patterns.
In another aspect of the present invention, the method may include the steps of providing a choice of sample eyes for selection by the user as a modeling template, selecting one or more sample eyes as a template eye, selecting a pre-configured pattern for superposition onto a portion of the template eye, selecting one or more colors from a pallete of colors for superposition onto coloring of the selected pattern, and adjusting the pattern and colors to generate an image of a contact lens in accordance with the user""s selections.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method may be provided that includes the steps of displaying a template eye, allowing the user to modify the appearance of the eye, and deriving a contact lens pattern that, when worn, modifies the appearance of an eye according to the intentions of the user.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of configuring a customized contact lens for a user is provided wherein the user is linked to a computer network interface. The method includes the steps of providing a plurality of sample eye templates for selection by the user via the computer network interface, receiving a request from the user indicating selection of at least one of the eye templates, providing the user with a plurality of available colors for incorporation into a portion of the selected template, receiving a request from the user indicating selection of at least one of the colors, and providing the user with an image of the selected eye template incorporating at least one selected color. After receiving a request from the user to order at least one contact lens made in accordance with the image and the template, the method forwards information relating to the image for fabrication of a contact lens made in accordance with the image and the template.
The method may also provide recommendations of suitable or cosmetically attractive content lenses to the user in accordance with the person""s facial characteristics or estimated cosmetic effect of the lens.
The invention may also be embodied in a system for configuring a customized contact lens for a user. The system includes means for displaying a template eye image to assist the user in visualizing selected options for a customized contact lens, and means for displaying a plurality of contact lens selection options to the user on the display. Preferably, this information includes a plurality of selectable lens parameters. Means for sending a request to order a contact lens incorporating lens characteristics selected by the user are also included, together with means for receiving the ordering request and means for manufacturing a contact lens incorporating the characteristics selected by the user.
The invention may further be embodied in a system including an image input device for obtaining a graphical template eye image from the user, and a graphical user display in communication with the device for visualizing the template eye image. The user display preferably displays one or more selectable lens characteristics in conjunction with the template eye image. A user interface is linked to the display for selecting one or more of the selectable lens characteristics for display, and a server in communication with the user interface is also provided. The server receives selections of the lens characteristics from the user interface and incorporates selected ones of the lens characteristics into a modified template eye image. A database accessible by the server containing information relating to the user and the available selectable lens characteristics is provided, along with a fabrication system in communication with the server for receiving information relating to the modified template eye image and manufacturing a contact lens based on the information.
As described in more detail herein, the invention includes the implementation incorporating World Wide Webxe2x80x94enabled search facilitators to assist users in compiling and utilizing widely available information from the Internet. Such implementations include intelligent agents, bots and other user assistants.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for tracking consumer preferences for contact lenses. The method includes the steps of monitoring the activity of at least one customer, and predicting the future purchasing behavior of consumers based on such activity. Intelligent agents or mobile software bots may be employed to track these customer preferences.
In another aspect of the invention, a method may be provided of using an intelligent agent to purchase a contact lens over a computer network. The intelligent agent may perform one or more tasks, including receiving one or more requirements related to a contact lens, searching a computer network for one or more sources of a contact lenses which satisfies one or more of the consumer""s requirements, and presenting the results of a search to the consumer.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method is provided of performing a computer-based online purchase of a contact lens. In this method, a client""s computer issues a request and at least one server computer serves the request. Preferably, an intelligent agent performs the steps of searching the computer network for a contact lens having a set of specifications relating to the request, searching for additional contact lenses having that set of specifications, comparing the prices of contact lenses found in the searches, and informing the client computer of the contact lenses available and the associated prices found in the searches.
In another aspect of the invention, a method of informing a customer or potential customer of contact lenses of the availability of a desired lens is provided. The method includes the steps of monitoring the web site activity of the customer, and sending a message to the customer when the customer views a web site that relates to contact lenses.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method of using an intelligent agent to identify fashion trends is provided. The method includes the steps of searching one or more computer networks and identifying new products for sale on the network. The intelligent agent then recognizes new product trends based on the identifications made and presents these trends to a user.
In another aspect of the invention, a method of employing an intelligent agent to recommend a cosmetic contact lens is provided. The method includes the steps of assessing data relating to a person""s facial characteristics and accessing a file including information relating to types of cosmetic contact lenses. Then, the person""s facial characteristics are incorporated into a recommendation for a cosmetic contact lens, and a recommendation is made to the person.
Advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention which have been shown and described by way of illustration. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its details are capable of modifications in various respects. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.